Turning Tables
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Kahoko is tired of playing the victim.


Turning Tables

By Laura Schiller

Based on: La Corda d'Oro

Copyright: Yuki Kure

_"Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior:  
standing on my own two feet."  
_

- "Turning Tables", by Adele

"I thought I'd find you here … _Kahoko_."

Yunoki's voice, as soft and silky as his long violet hair, carried across the rooftop with surprising clarity as he advanced on her favorite spot by the railing.

"I never asked you to call me that, _Senpai_," Kahoko retorted, lowering her violin and bow, fighting to keep her own voice seady. "I wish you wouldn't."

He eyed her up and down, showing her that thin, wolfish smile she only saw when they were alone. "Practicing again, Kahoko? Still under the illusion that it will make a difference?"

"I'm practicing because I like it. I don't care what people think."

Her instinct was to back away as he came closer, but the last thing she wanted was to show fear in front of him, so she stood still even as he pinned her to the railing between his long arms.

"Then you're a fool," he breathed into her ear.

"Step away from me, Senpai."

"Why should I?"

"It's making me uncomfortable."

"You're cute when you're uncomfortable."

He ran his finger along her cheek; she flinched away, making him laugh softly.

"I warned you," she said, through gritted teeth. "If you keep doing this, I'll tell the teachers. You'd be suspended from school."

"Be quiet!" he hissed, his face and voice turning ugly for the barest of seconds before he controlled himself again. "I warned _you_, Kahoko, that no one will believe you. I'm the prince of this school, the universally beloved Yunoki-sama, and what are you? A mediocre Gen Ed student. No one would listen to you. I can play with you however and whenever I want, and no one's going to stop me."

"Oh, really?"

Kahoko's smile, and the metallic glint in her golden eyes, must have had quite the effect on Yunoki, as he actually stepped back from her – then whirled around at the sound of the rooftop door flying open. A cell phone in one hand, a cigarette in the other, normally unfocused eyes narrowed to slits of contempt, Kanazawa Hiroto strode onto the scene.

"Hold it right there, Yunoki," he rumbled. "When a young lady says no, clichés to the contrary, she means _no_."

Yunoki's face, always elegantly pale, turned positively chalky. "Sensei – how did you - ?"

By way of answer, Kahoko fished her own cell phone out of the breast pocket on her blazer. It was set to "audio record".

"Good thinking, Hino," said Kanazawa. "Otherwise I might not have believed you. Geez." He took a drag on his cigarette and shook his head as he exhaled the smoke. "You of all people. Might'a known you were too good to be true."

"I see." Yunoki's attempt at a charming smile came out looking painfully artificial. "But really, Sensei, surely you're not going to penalize me for a little harmless teasing? Kahoko and I have – shall we say, an understanding. We enjoy playing these little games, don't we, honey?"

He flung an arm around Kahoko's shoulders, digging his fingers into her skin. She pushed him away.

"Liar."

"You're calling me a liar?" He placed a hand on his heart in mock incredulity, his eyes gleaming. "Oh, and I suppose _you _are the epitome of honesty and fair play, aren't you, Hino? Go ahead, tell him. Tell him about your little secret – you know, the one that won you a place in the concours as a complete beginner, over the heads of so many hardworking Music students? Go ahead, Hino, tell us. We're just dying to know."

_You walked right into that one_, thought Kahoko, standing tall. Aside from playing her violin, she had never felt so powerful in her life.

"Guess what, Senpai? I already have."

She shared a conspiratorial smile with Kanazawa. Knowing that at least one other person in this school believed in Lili (_"You've seen It, haven't you?"_ he'd asked her, accepting Lili's nomination of her without batting an eye) had been a tremendous relief to her; confiding in him about the magical violin, even more so.

"I've already decided to withdraw from the concours," she continued, ignoring the pang of sadness she felt at the prospect. Her new friends would miss her; Tsukimori would probably take her "giving up" as an affront to their shared vocation. But it could not be helped.

"For the sake of _fair play_, or whatever you call it. But that doesn't mean I'll stop playing music, or spending time with the friends I've made. Those things are more important to me than ranking could ever be."

_Besides, Lili's already achieved what he wanted,_ she thought fondly. _Gen Ed students who never even listened to classical music are coming to the concours selections to cheer on Tsuchiura-kun and me – well, just Tsuchiura-kun from now on, but still. And who knows? Maybe I can learn to play with a real violin someday._

"Good for you, Hino," Kanazawa said proudly, placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "_You,_ on the other hand … " derisively blowing smoke in Yunoki's direction, "I know people call me a slacker behind my back, but even I know to pay attention when one of my students is being harassed. This school's got a zero-tolerance policy, and so do I. Three days' suspension – and your grandmother's gonna hear about this, boy, make no mistake."

Kahoko, who had met the cold-eyed matriarch quite recently, almost felt sorry for Yunoki as what little color he had left drained from his face.

"There's no – no need to tell my grandmother, Sensei, really. I've learned my lesson. I will never lay an finger on Hino-san, or speak an impolite word to her again, I promise you! Hino-san," he sank into a deep bow, palms together, hair sliding across his face. "I hereby offer my fullest and most sincere apologies for my behavior."

"And I forgive you," she said calmly_. Just as if you really meant it._ "But that doesn't mean I can forget. You need help, Yunoki-senpai. Professional help."

"I can get you in touch with a therapist who specializes in troubled youth," Kanazawa suggested. "I've got his phone number. Somewhere."

"Over – my – dead – body," said Yunoki, and if anyone watching had remained unconvinced of the arrogant, spiteful nature behind his façade, the clash of ice behind every one of those words would have convinced them.

"Your old lady can probably arrange that," Kanazawa deadpanned, taking hold of Yunoki's arm and leading him toward the door to the stairwell. "Just kidding. I hope."

As the door closed behind them, Kahoko slumped bonelessly down onto the bench, all the fear, anxiety, revulsion and pity of the last few minutes finding vent in one shaky, hysterical laugh. _God, the look on his face! I swear, I'm never leaving home without my cell phone. Still, I gotta admit, this _was_ exciting. Maybe once he's out of therapy … _

_No. Just no. Gorgeous, witty, eloquent bad news is still bad news. Even if he _wants_ to reform himself, he'll do much better away from me. If I want a challenge _… she smiled at the memory of Tsukimori Len, changing her life with that first magnificent _Ave Maria_; bandaging her cut hand with his necktie; voicing his suspicions directly (_"Are you for real?"_), but with no trace of malice; joining her in that moonlit duet; defending her against both Megumi and his own bespectacled bully; leaning a feverish head on her shoulder in a breathtaking show of trust. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted his respect; earning it without the concours would be a challenge indeed.

_If I want a complicated man to figure out, I'll take a true gentleman over a fake one any day. _

_Now the only question left is whether he'll take me._


End file.
